707
707 '''(Real name '''Saeyoung Choi, Baptismal name Luciel Choi) often referred as Seven, is one of the Deep Story characters available in Mystic Messenger. He is a hacker who can quickly find information on anything he can get his hands on. Personality For the most part, Seven displays a happy-go-lucky, outgoing, and very bizarre personality. He frequently plays pranks on Yoosung via chat room, makes fun of the other members (and himself), and, in response to just about anything, will respond with a series of "lol"s. He's essentially your typical jokester who loves cars (he owns multiple) and holds a passion for hacking. However, the player's first impression of Seven is not the "real" Seven. Outside the chat room, and behind the humorous front he puts up, Seven is actually quite depressed and serious, and he refuses to believe that anything good can happen to him. This is due to his past and his profession, as he thinks that he will endanger anyone he gets close to. This fear is brought up very often during the events of his route, usually when he is trying to push the player away. Though he rejects the player at first, it is evident that he values them quite a lot and very readily displays affection when convinced that the player will accept him regardless of how he is. After his route, he returns to his previous self, just toned down a little bit. It is also mentioned that he is Catholic and later in his route he shows his religious values. Appearance Seven has scruffy vermilion hair and golden eyes. He usually wears his black jacket with amber accents. He is 175 cm (5' 9") tall, and weighs 69 kg (152 lbs). He is always seen wearing his glasses, which are yellow with dark grey (some times depicted as black) stripes. His orange headphones are seen around his neck the majority of the time. He also wears a silver cross necklace. Seven changes his outfits very rarely. His attire for the party consists of a white vest decorated with red accents over a black dress shirt and a red tie. He does cross dress and cosplay often as the player will be able to obtain pictures of himself in various costumes throughout the game. He has dressed up as Rika, a maid and a nun. Background Story Seven grew up with his younger brother, Saeran, until he was 15 years old, in a toxic household. His father is the current prime minister and a candidate in the current presidential election; their father knew he wouldn't do well in the election if the information that Seven and Saeran were born out of wedlock (by a woman who isn't his wife) was leaked, so their mother decided to hide Seven and his brother in exchange for money. Their mother abused Saeran because he was weaker than Seven and got sick more often. Saeran's punishments included being tied by the legs to the kitchen so he couldn't leave, being beaten, and being starved and dehydrated for days. Seven took it upon himself to change their future. Seven studied how to hack using a book he found on computing, promising Saeran that they would run away together. He met Rika at a church, and later on, V. When Seven was 15, V told Seven to take on a new name and work at a intellectual hacking company, but that he was not allowed to take Saeran with him. Seven refused at first, but after a lot of convincing from V, he left Saeran behind, entrusting Saeran's safety to V and Rika. It is known from one of his phone calls in his route that he graduated college early, but his major and schooling remains a secret. Deep Story Seven engages in friendly conversation with the player, and everyone can tell he is fond of her. He becomes distracted at work because of his growing feelings, and builds a fire-spewing dog robot for the player. However, Vanderwood, who turns out to be Seven's superior at work rather than a maid, continues to visit him at home, pressuring him to finish a job from an important client. He is exasperated by coming only to help him clean and reminds him that failure to finish his work in time could mean death for both of them due to the nature of their job. Similarly, to force Yoosung into studying instead of playing LOLOL, Jumin calls his mother without permission to have her make a visit to his home. On the 5th Day, after the messenger has been hacked, all the members of RFA start receiving suspicious emails except for Seven and the player. Unknown secretly tampers with the algorithm of the security system at Rika's apartment, and manages to unlock it on the night of the 6th Day. While working, Seven notices the changes that Unknown has made, and becomes torn with completing his work and protecting the player at the same time. Vanderwood reminds him that the type of job they do does not allow for long-term relationships and suggests on his assigned work now. Frantic, Seven steals all of his work equipment and takes them to his car, resolving to protect the player himself by personally going to Rika's apartment. He leaves the dog robot to handle Vanderwood in order to escape from him. On the night of the 7th Day, Unknown breaks into Rika's apartment through the window, but Seven arrives on time. Seven is shocked to see Unknown is his estranged twin brother, Saeran, who he thought to have been in the care of Rika and V. The special security system then restarts, which Seven immediately warns his brother to flee before the whole place explodes, since the system is sensing Unknown as a stranger. Unknown swears to payback and manage to escape. Seven then calls for the window to be repaired. After resuming control of the security system, Seven confesses on the messenger that Rika had personally asked him to install a bomb in the apartment to destroy sensitive documents stored there. He continues to stay with the player to protect her, but is so overwhelmed by what has happened that he rejects her completely. Seven insists that the playful personality he had exuded in previous chats had all been a ruse because he is not allowed to form relationships with others since his job would endanger people close to him. When the player finds a floppy disk in one of Seven's books, he gets angry with her and tells her not to touch it. Seven refuses to talk about Saeran and asks the player keep it a secret, and no matter how kind the player acts towards him, he pushes her away. On the night of the 8th Day, V finally returns Jumin's call, but has poor service and cannot say much because his phone is bugged. He goes on the messenger to talk to Seven, but when confronted about Saeran, he dodges the situation. Curious, V asks about whether Seven has looked at some of the documents in the apartment, and orders him not to view them when Seven answers negatively. The conversation is quickly cut off, and Seven has completely lost trust in V. The other members of RFA are also disappointed by V's actions as well, and are concerned about carrying out the party. At one point, Seven decides to quit RFA, especially since his job puts his friends at risk, which makes Yoosung angry. Seven destroys the robot he made in a fit of anger. As he ponders about Saeran and V, he slowly starts opening up to the player. The day after, he starts fixing the robot and eventually becomes comfortable with talking about his past, where he escaped his home life with the help of V in order to ensure he and Saeran would soon live a better life. Seven even decides to show the player the contents of the floppy disk, which contained pictures of Saeran that Rika secretly took to keep him updated on his well-being. Soon enough, from reconciling with the past, Seven starts returning to his cheerful self and makes amends with Yoosung. Against V's orders, Seven musters up the courage to open the drawer filled with secret documents. He finds an early version of the logo found in the e-mails the members of RFA received as well as blueprints for the building from where the e-mails were sourced. He is shocked to discover Rika may have been involved in the organization targeting RFA, and also may have answers to the changes in Saeran. Seven makes the decision to infiltrate the building, and the player decides to come with him. Seven and the player enter Mint Eye and hack its computers, only to get caught by Saeran. While Seven tries to convince Saeran with the truth, that V suggested that he enter a job to erase his identity while he and Rika look after Saeran, the latter refuses to believe him, crediting his survival from his abusive home life to his "Savior." When Seven and the player show the contents of the floppy disc to Saeran, Saeran insists that Seven had put the pictures on the disc himself. He has a break down and runs out of the room, leaving the player and Seven trapped in the computer room. Outside, Vanderwood, who has come to fetch Seven, kidnaps him at gunpoint right before V's eyes. Seven and the player escape Mint Eye, only to run into V outside. Though Seven no longer trusts V and confronts him about his blindness, V admits he saw Vanderwood take Saeran away by force. In a chat room, he apologizes to RFA and resigns as leader, appointing Jumin in his place. On the 11th Day, Seven and the player choose to look for Saeran instead of going to the party. Relationships MC Even outside 707's route, 707 cares deeply about MC as he makes jokes and general banter which MC can play along with especially when he pranks Yoosung. Despite his dangerous work, he cares enough to protect MC by watching her every "2.35 seconds" and even putting himself in danger for her on multiple occasions. In 707's route, they continue to joke around with each other although when MC insists she cares for 707 on a deeper level, he would lampshade it or say something like "You shouldn’t get too involved with me". Despite this, 707 is obviously in love with MC, going so far as to run over to the Apartment when Saeran comes to capture the player to their cult. After this their interactions after this change, he shows an alternative "face" who acts coldly and attempts to push MC away as she attempts to get closer to him. Overtime, 707 accepts his feelings and goes on to declare his love for her, saying "without you I wouldn't have hope". In the Normal ending, 707 takes MC to his home town Cathedral wear she is seen a white gown similar to a wedding dress but it is unclear if they got married or not. In the After ending, it is implied that they had intercourse before leaving to save Saeran as they are seen lying on a bed spooning each other. In last chapter of Secret ending 2, it is implied that 707 proposed at some point between the After ending and Secret Ending 2. Jumin Seven's friendship with Jumin consists of Jumin rejecting his attempts to meet Elizabeth 3rd, or "Elly" as Seven nicknamed her, since his love is comparable to harassment or "abuse." Their interactions mostly relate to Elizabeth 3rd, but when Seven is in trouble, Jumin would use his authority to help him without any hesitation. Jumin also seems to respect Seven's hacking skills, and skills in general. Zen 707 is one of the people who had helped Zen's career by spreading one certain video of Zen and earning him popularity by hacking, and making it become a virus in its own way. In Jumin's route, they seem to get along very well by continuing each other's sentences and mocking Jumin's personality change together. Yoosung Yoosung and Seven seem to be good friends. They were friends in high school but Seven was unable to attend Yoosung's graduation due to being abroad at the time. Seven enjoys playing pranks on Yoosung, and Yoosung is gullible enough to fall for them each time. In one of Yoosung's Bad Relationship Ending, Yoosung will go to Seven's place, after telling the MC that he doesn't really love her, where they will then fight over Honey Buddha chips multiple times a day. Jaehee Jaehee treats Seven with exasperation, as she tends to respond to his jokes coldly. However she doesn't really hate him, respects his intellect, and doesn't want it if Seven is neither with RFA or in the chat room anymore. At one point, she suggests that Seven should add a feature allowing members to delete messages, which shows that she does rely on him in some cases. V V is someone Seven trusted very much, like all the other members (except Yoosung) in the RFA do. Seven entrusted Saeran's safety to V and knowing how important Saeran is to Seven, it means Seven trusts V. He also was the one who introduced Seven to the secret intelligence agency he works for, and Seven treats V as a father figure. When V's secrets came to light, Seven was devastated by his "betrayal", to the point that he nearly quits the RFA. Vanderwood Vanderwood acts as Seven's handler and carer as he works at the agency, often goes to his house to check on his work. When he visits, he usually cleans Seven's house, which results in Seven giving him the alias of his housemaid. Seven gives him the fake name of Mary Vanderwood 3rd when he is mentioned in the RFA messenger. Although at times Vanderwood seems like he dislikes Seven, this is proven wrong as he seems to care about the other hackers safety, which includes going to length such as saying seeing Seven's dead body would ruin his life. It is unclear whether these are romantic feelings or not, but it is implied that he does care about Seven. It is also said that Seven cares for him, so much as to hack into the government's documents and get Vanderwood a new identity to keep him safe from harms way. Rika He is the one who made the security system at Rika's apartment, and the only one who can enter her apartment. He first met Rika at church in his childhood. Rika gave him a book about computer skills, and along with V, giving him a new life as Luciel Choi and as a secret agent, and promised to take care of Saeran. She also once sent Seven a floppy disc filled with pictures of Saeran, despite being a secret agent is not supposed to "have" a family. Rika is very important to him, and he even once states that if he could sacrifice himself so that she could be alive again (when he believed she had killed herself), he would. However, this opinion of her was later changed, almost like a complete 180°, after Seven had found out Rika's dark secret. Unknown Unknown is Saeyoung's younger twin brother. When they were young, their father ran in the presidential election and their mother constantly blackmailed him to send them money, lest she reveals the existence of their two sons. His mother was said to abuse Saeran as he was weaker and fell sick more often than Seven. Seven trained himself to hack and took it upon himself to help his brother and himself to have a good future. However, Seven met V and Rika at church, who convinced him to join them - on the condition that he leave Saeran behind. While at the Mint Eye, Saeran was given drugs, which were used as a method of brainwashing. Saeran was told that Seven had abandoned him, which caused Saeran to beginning feeling resentment towards his brother, even causing him to shoot and kill Seven in the 3rd bad relationship ending. However, at the end of Seven's Good Ending, Saeran apologizes for his acts, and his ties with Seven are restored. Mother Choi She is Seven's abusive, alcoholic mother. She beat and possibly starved Seven alongside his brother, however with the help of V he managed to escape to become an informant. Saejoong Choi He is Seven's absentee dad who attempted to kill him as a child because Seven's existence as his illegitimate child threatened his political career. Unfortunately, he succeed in kidnapping him in Ray's route and it is unclear whether Seven was murdered or still alive. The spaceship reveals Welcome messages es:707 ru:707 zh:707 Ro:707 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deep Story Category:Main Characters Category:707 Category:RFA Members Category:Intelligence Agency Members Category:C&R International